List of Characters
This list shows all the characters (including episodic, minor and animal ones) from Doki. The series contains thousands of characters, who are all anthropomorphic animals. However, a few characters may have nationalities. The series includes the 6 main characters who are known as Team Doki, a group of 6 animal children who go on expeditions to find out what they want to know. The series also has many supporting characters, which include children (boys and girls), young adults and adults. A few of the supporting characters who may have appeared more than once have been featured in guest roles in a few episodes. Main Protagonists (Team Doki) The following 6 characters are the major characters seen in all of the episodes. * Doki * Mundi * Fico * Gabi * Oto * Anabella Episodic Characters The following characters have appeared in several episodes often playing episodic appearances, though sometimes appearing only as cameos or minor characters. In some episodes, a few of these characters may reappear, as secondary or main. Season 1 (2013-14) * Lian * Lian's Helper * Valentina * Francisco * The Two Forester Mans * Zangbu * The Vanilla Bean Merchant * Zeke * Joanna * Benoît * The Two Weasels * Ralph * New York People * The Three City Musicians * Mila * The Ballerinas * Mila's Helper * Juan * Miguel * The Piñata Salesman * The Three Mexican Musicians * Opal * Dan-Dan * Chinese Salesman * Chinese Dragon Spectators * Talbolt * Marco * Carlos * Leopard Helper * Elisa * Maverick * Jacinta * Ranger Rita * Terry * Jackie * Fortunato * Ecuatorian Visitors * Kaya * Nick * Joel * Tetsuo * The Sushi Salesman * Moji Saleswoman * Japanese Salesmen and Saleswomen * Kite Fair Visitors * Sue * Peter * Wilbur * X-Ray Machine Controller * Airport Visitors * Control Tower Worker * Sticks Bamberg * Tariq * Egyptian Visitors * Gerardo * The Train Conductor * The Two Argentine Visitors * Mateo * Argentine Puppet Theatre Spectators * Rosa * Mrs. Diaz * Mr. Anteater * The Anteater Kid * Davey * The Saleskid * Peruvian Merchants * Mr. Goat * The Two Monkeys * Anadita * Indian Salesmen and Saleswomen * Omar * Claude * The Carnivalists * Digger Season 2 (2015-16) * Wen * Great Chinese Wall Invader * Great Chinese Wall Guards * Henry * Henry's Helpers * Zachary * Duncan * Space Fair Visitors * Space Fair Salesmen and Saleswomen * Space Fair Spectators * Guard * Mr. Iguana * Lena * Megatroll * The Fantabulous Fenn * Magic Show Spectators * The King * Festival Princesses * Dee * Mr. Lizard * Island People * Luke * Oklahoma City People * Mr. Rat * Madame Rat * Cheese Contest Contestants * Cheese Contest Judges * Francesco * The Two Foxes * Fishing Judge * Fishing Contestants * Naz * Mr. Ram * Turkish Salesmen and Saleswomen * Turkish Visitors * Rock Seaward * Bonnie * The Two Sumos * The Fish Salesman * Race Announcer * Cliff * The Excavator Man * "Titanium Chef" Spectators * "Titanium Chef" Contestants * Dog Helper * Irish Visitor * Mr. Fox * The Bread Salesman * Liam * Irish People * Lora * Ms. Sheep * The Two Basketballers * Mr. Raccoon * Russian Person * Chinese Person * The Bubble Tea Salesman * The Lemonade Saleswoman * Lemonade Customers * Dr. Coco * Justine * Pancake Contest Contestants * Mimi * The Mime * French Visitors * Mr. Rhino * Fashion Runway Judge * Victor * Game Contestants * Game Announcer * Mike * Patty * Mike's Dad * Mr. Platypus * Mr. Leopard * Haley * Rowan * Claire * Emma * Mexican Visitors * Butterfly City People * Duke Claudius * Duchess Gertrude * Yorick * Chef * Table Server * Anguta * Ralf * Austrian Visitors * Giselle * Walter * Buck * Art Contestants * Guards * Maggie * Head Foreman Bunny * Martin * Dutch Workers * Khalifa * Didi * Comic Festival Contestants * Kurt * Kurt's Friends * Rico * Showdown Announcer * Richard * Gotcha García * Tomato Festival Contestants * Oliver * Adeline * Domenic * Carrie * The Three Kids Season 3 (2017-19) * Tarun * Baliq * Mr. Monkey * Camel Race Announcer * Camel Race Contestants * Camel Race Spectators * Desert Fair Visitors * Niriniri * Kara * Mike * The Two Moles * Bill, Gill, Phil and Will * Water Parade Host * Water Parade Spectators * Adjani * Captain * Sand Sculpture Contest Contestants * Raul * Aunt Rina * Alan * Johnny * The Sherwood Friar * Sherwood Princes and Princesses * Sailor * Louis * Iv * Footballer Robots * Jacoby * Jorani * Mr. Hamster * Worm Contest Contestants * Pizza Delivery Man * Gus * Musical Group * Music Show Spectators * Rubber Duck Race Announcer * Rubber Duck Race Spectators * Mr. Bull * Abigail * Abigail's Grandfather * Dexter * Town People * Mr. Mole * Robbie * Mr. Weasel * Carnival Contestants * Art Contest Judge * Contestant Girl * The Two Cops * The Mayor * Skate Park Kids * Art Contest Contestants * Daniella * Reporters * Mo * Rosie * Rey * Rosie's Friends * Rosie's Neighbors * Cyrus * Cristal * Junior * Winnie * City Nursery Kids * Dylan * Little Joe and Big Joe * Becky * Buzz * The Surfers * Mrs. Hamster * Coolangatta Beach Visitors * Bud * Skunk Helper * The Doctor * Ellon * Mr. Crab * Verity * Ita * Gordon * British Ship Pilot * The Little Kid * The London Bridge Controller * The Rabbit Girl * British Visitor * The Two British Picnicists * Daniel * Daniel's Mom * Allison * Desi * Start and Finish Line Announcer * Soap Box Derby Race Spectators * Soap Box Derby Racers * Marsha * Boris * Bungee Contestants * Clayton * Melissa * Carlos * Jessie * Oscarlo * Thelma * Golf Guide * The Two Golf Contestants * Golf Contestants * Zack and Sandra * Cat Judge * Mr. Lynx * Contestants * Cambodian Girl * Cambodian People Season 4 (to-be-released) * Emily * Dance Contest Judges * Dance Contest Contestants * Official * Pip * Frankie * Al * Telephone Museum Visitors * Frank * Meg * Wendy * Felix * Jon * Doki's Dad * Eduardo * Peppa * Patrick * Hugo * Quincy * Sabrina * Donald * Mickey * Ned * Hot Dog Restaurant Chefs * Mundi's Parents * African Tribe * Oktober Fest Contestants * Stove Salesman * Stove Store Visitors * Joey * Densal * Gatolla * Sedero * Fico's Brother * Shelley * Rick * Elena * Lisa * Geri * Fiona * Leo * Hot Dog Restaurant Waiter * Pushing Contest Contestants * Pushing Contest Judge * Mirror House Contestants * The Yaguas * Mexican Farmer * Hot Dog Restaurant Workers * The Kid * Elvira * Petra * Penelope * Cory * Fred * Julius * Zani * The Greenbots * Austin * Mandy * Justin * Betty * Julie * Lucas * Brian * Marcia * Diana * Eric * Trolley Station Visitors * Trolley Passengers * Wood Sculpture Contestants * Wood Sculpture Contest Judges * Wood Sculpture Contest Spectators * Wood Sculpture Contest Announcer * Tools Salesman * Oto's Rival * Young Boy * Calbucano People * Dandy * Horacio *Bangkok People *Gabbo *Luigi *Michael *Stanley *Oswald *Molly *Sheila *Larry *Scott *Steven *Nicole *Little Sailor *Nina *Porky *Simon *Pablo *Electricity Company Workers *Polly *Toreador Act Announcer *Toreador Act Spectators *Lola *Anita *Police Cops *Paraguayan People *Bob *Jim *Tasha *Jorge *Alice *June *Elmer *Concert Spectators *Concert Announcer *"Santa Maria" Replica Pilot *Taíno People *Joyce and Mindy *Turkey Farmer *Melvin *Pete *Pizza Pizza Visitors *Pizza Pizza Workers *Conny *Pizza Pizza Waiter *French Girl *John *Stan *Frida *Cindy *Sheldon *Dr. Thomas *Sarah and Clara *Coki *Jenna *Susana *Alexis *Marvin *Daisy *Wanda *Manny *James and Doris *Blinky *Oto's Uncle *Dodly and Flynn *Garfield *Mall Workers *Mall Visitors *Sofia *Theodore *Christmas Festival Contestants *Armenian People *Pollo *Lenny *Kyle *Dave *Ed *Ray *MC *Gas Station Workers *Gas Station Visitors *Gas Station Costumers *Star *Annie *Kenny *Pepe *Samantha *Xander *Lily *Tundi *Rundi *Lundi *Neilman *Emmanuel Specials (2015-present) * Marcelo * The Two Sailors * Café Visitors * Mariana * Luis * Dancer Monkeys * The Maraca Player * The Two Musician Kids * Rio de Janeiro Concert Spectators * Rio de Janeiro People * Captain Cuba Roosterfoots * Rowdy and Jacks * Mr. Zebra * The Librarian * David * Siena * The Little Girl * Parker Plucky * Library Kids * Library Workers * Mario * Hat Repairer Man * Coco * Jennifer Ramírez * Fashion Reporters Animal Characters The following characters are non-anthropomorphic animals that do not talk. Doki and his friends encounter many of them that are either docile or hostile. Animals with names *Lancolot *Addy *Ajanta the Talking Parrot *Angelo the Pigeon *Augustine *Baby Hippo *Baby Whale *Cannoli *Dotto *Ducky *Henry *Horatio *Jennifer *Kahusa *Keisha *Lila *Magenta *Mom Duck *Mom Hippo *Mr. Cookie Whiskers *Ms. Ladybug *Nanok *Quinny *Ria *Scruffy *Sharp Clawz *Wooly *Penguin Animals without names * Angel Fish * Angler fish * Alligator * Bats * Bear * Birds * Blackbirds * Bluebird * Bobcat * Bull * Bumblebees * Bubbleworms * Butterflies * Camel * Cats * Cave Worms * Chameleon * Chickens * Chinchilla * Chinese Birds * Crocodiles * Cockerel * Cougar * Cows * Coyote * Crabs * Dancing Lemurs * Deer * Dinosaurs * Dogs * Dolphin * Donkeys * Ducks * Eagles * Electric Eel * Elephants * Firefly * Fishes * Flies * Florida Panther * Frogs * Gazelle * Mongolian gerbil * Goat * Goose * Gorillas * Gray Bird * Grizzly Bear * Hare * Hinny * Hippos * Honeymoon Birds * Horseflies * Horses * Husky Dogs * Iguana * Jellyfishes * Kangaroos * Kiwi Birds * Komodo Dragon * Lake Fish * Lemurs * Leopards * Lions * Lobster * Loon * Mouse * Monkeys * Moose * Mosquitos * Moths * Mule * Musk Oxen * Nile Fish * Octopus * Ostrich * Oxen * Panther * Paradisaeidae * Parrot * Penguins * Pig * Pigeons * Rabbit * Ram * Raven * Scorpion * Sea Horses * Sea Otters * Sea Turtles * Sea Urchins * Shark * Sheeps * Shrimps * Silkworm * Skunk * Slug * Snails * Snakes * Spider * Squid * Squirrel * Starfishes * Stick Insect * Swallows * Swans * Tiger * Toads * Turkeys * Turtles * Unicorns * Velvet Belly Lantern Shark * Wasp * Wild Bison * Wild Boar * Wildcat * Wolf * Woodpecker * Worms * Whales * Zebra * Zonkey Minor Characters The following characters are minor characters or flashback characters, who have a not-so-important role. Some of these may also be imagined characters (those who cosplay as a real-world figure). * Argentine Musical Group * Lumberjack Workers * Ericka * Tina * Mariachi Doki * Tennis Player Doki * The Princess * Tombstone People * Baby Doki * Doki's Grandpa * Commander Valiant Flashback/Imagined Characters * Baby Fico * Baby Rico * Big Blue Flying Fish Anabella * Pizza Monster Fico * Moai Doki * Moai Oto * Mona Lisa Anabella * Da Vinci Oto * Da Vinci's Helpers Fico and Anabella * Explorer Doki * Explorer Gabi * Fairytale Doki * Fairytale Mundi * Fairytale Oto * Fairytale Fico * Fairytale Gabi * Fairytale Anabella * Troll Fico * Robin Hood Doki * Dorothy Anabella * Dorothy's Mom Gabi * Christopher Columbus Doki Discovery Kids Shorts Characters * Max Promotional Songs Characters * Owl Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Episodic Characters Category:Animal characters